


Kisses

by petrification



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrification/pseuds/petrification
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor couldn’t believe he was at work on New Year’s Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you lukadreaming for beta reading this. Ditzy belongs to fredbassett, thanks for letting me borrow him. :)

Connor couldn't believe he was at work on New Year's Eve. Sure, he hadn't had big plans. Well, he hadn't really had any plans, except maybe a video game marathon, but _still_.

An anomaly had appeared bringing five bloodthirsty velociraptors with it. Luckily, the anomaly had shown up in the forest and not in the city.

Lester had called in _everyone_ , hoping to keep the creatures from reaching the city, ending the night in disaster. After several hours of running around, they had finally managed to get the creatures back into the anomaly. Connor had called it a win, because no one was hurt besides a few scratches, not even the velociraptors.

There wasn't enough time for anyone to get home to ring in the New Year, so the whole ARC had gathered together. Connor had even spotted Lester looking somewhat cheerful. A few people Connor recognised from the botany lab had set up a snack table. A quite impressive snack table, he thought, while pretending to be interested in the Jaffa cakes.

Connor had decided to kiss Stephen. He had decided that a long time ago, though his reasons for kissing Stephen had changed over time. Tonight he would have the perfect opportunity. He had liked Stephen for some time, but he knew nothing would ever come out of it. Stephen was just too hung up on Cutter, everyone could see that and Connor was okay with it. He just wanted to say goodbye to his stupid crush – start the year anew. He would quickly be gone before the lights came back on. Stephen would never know it was him and if he did find out it would be worth it, Connor had decided. Therefore, when the countdown started he casually walked in Stephen’s direction.

"3..2..1, happy New Year!" people from all over the room shouted, then the room went dark and Connor heard giggling coming from the direction of some scientists to his right.

He reached out, took a hold of Stephen’s shirt, and brought his lips to Stephen's.

Connor had meant for it to be just a quick peck, but when he felt the warmth and softness of Stephen's lips he just couldn't help himself. He had to get more. He pressed his lips harder against Stephen's, sliding his tongue over Stephen's upper lip. Stephen opened his mouth and Conner hesitantly brushed his tongue against Stephen's own. He couldn't help the small noise that escaped him.

It was brilliant.

Breathlessly he pulled back, but not before softly placing one last kiss on Stephen's lips.

The lights came back on and he found that he wasn't looking at Stephen like expected, but Ditzy.

Connor felt his eyes widen. He had kissed Ditzy. Ditzy who was sarcastic and bigger than him. Ditzy, who could probably kill Connor with just one finger if he wanted.

"Oh god, I, I –" Connor stammered not looking at Ditzy. He had meant to say sorry, but he just couldn't get the words out.

Instead, he fled.

-

It had been a week since the New Year's party and Connor had avoided Ditzy since. It had almost become a sport, because it suddenly seemed that Ditzy was everywhere. Doing the week Connor had found places in the ARC that he had never seen before. He had literally become the master of hiding, or so he liked to think.

Connor had kissed people before, well two people. He had kissed Stacey Allen as a dare when he had been fifteen and had got a face full of sticky glitter lip gloss. It had been horrible. Then it was a fellow university student in his first year, Claire. It had been good, but it hadn't felt like the kiss he'd shared with Ditzy. It didn't even come close and now he wasn't quite sure how to react.

Connor had been on his way to Cutter’s office when Ditzy turned into the corridor at the other end. He was in deep conversation with another soldier. Connor backtracked quickly, trainers sliding over the floor in a small moonwalk, even though he knew he couldn't make it back to where he'd come from before Ditzy looked up. Looking around frantically, he made his way through a door a couple of metres away, which turned out to be a storage cupboard.

Just as Connor was mentally congratulating himself on his awesome stealth, the door to the cupboard opened.

Connor looked up and saw Ditzy's eyes slowly looking over him, face blank, and Connor felt panic rising.

"I was just –" he gestured to an shelf filled with cleaning supplies.

He got a raised eyebrow in reply and Connor gave up pretending.

"I didn't mean to kiss you!" he squeaked.

"So that's why you have been avoiding me?"

"No! I err...I didn't mean," Connor babbled. He paused, took a deep breath then continued: "The kiss. The kiss was great. I've never felt anything like it. The heat and your lips and…please don't kill me," Connor ended.

"Oh, I won't," Ditzy replied and Connor wondered if he was lying because he stepped closer, effectively trapping Connor against a storage shelf.

"I liked it too," Ditzy finally whispered, looking down at him.

"Oh," Connor said, his heart suddenly racing. He watched as a big grin broke out on Ditzy's face. Ditzy reached out and took Connor's jaw in his hand, thumb brushing over his lips.

"So, Connor," Ditzy said, his eyes twinkling “Do you have anything planned after work tonight?”


End file.
